User talk:Mainphramephreak/Project
Color Suggestions Chapter Summary Suggestions Completed Black for the coats and red for the red-and-gold Dragon pin. Gold is kind of taken by the Malkier. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 23:00, February 24, 2010 (UTC) | |} :Black for the black coat and silver for the sword pin. This is just my 2 coppers. We could use your Asha'man and my dedicated? I'm still trying to figure out a good combo for soldiers.--OPTIMOUS 22:39, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Maybe black and black? They just have the coats after all. Or something else. Not quite sure myself. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 23:35, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Works for me. We just need to make sure the text is white.--OPTIMOUS 01:27, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Something that just occured to me. We have soldiers (i.e. soldiers in the miliatries of the Westlands) and we have Soldiers (i.e. men who get to be Dedicated and Asha'man). We would have to ensure that the soldiers remain in the "Occupation" parameter and Soldiers in the "Rank" parameter. That is if I'm remembering the character template coding correctly. Just food for thought. Another thing that someone will have to look at is the hierarchy of Ajah, Rank, Occupation, Nationality, etc... Your or me, not a big thing right now, though. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 03:52, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah a while ago I think we decided for Soldier(Asha'man) that their rank would be Soldier (Asha'man) and their occupation Asha'man. Example: Algarin Pendaloan. That will work when we put these new colors into effect. Please also see Template talk:Character here in a few minutes. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 06:43, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Was thinking that darkfriends are black template, is there another colour to use for Asha'man soldiers just so there is a difference as both have the dragon fang as their picture to--GuanYu79 04:15, February 28, 2010 (UTC) | | |} You raise a good point GuanYu. How about just a dark gray? Some "black" could be a really dark gray, especially in relation to clothes, which is what we were kind of going for with the black (i.e. the Asha'man coats). ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 20:44, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Seanchan | |} -Green and white for the Seanchan spear turned Dragon Scepter. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 00:02, February 25, 2010 (UTC) -Or royal blue and white, the colors of their flag. Got that from the guide. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 01:32, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Second is probably best since it's from their flag. I also like it more.--OPTIMOUS 22:40, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I like the first one as its very different from any other templates--GuanYu79 04:16, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I made the blue a bit darker and used a different white to differentiate it from the Shienaran's colors. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 20:12, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Far Madding White and blue for the Hall of the Counsels dome. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 15:55, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Looks good to me and you are using some of their colors.--OPTIMOUS 22:44, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Sea Folk | |} Two different suggestions for the Sea Folk. Blue and a sea foam green. There are two different greens. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 15:55, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :I say the second one.--OPTIMOUS 22:44, February 26, 2010 (UTC) The Far Madding and second sea folk colours look good to me--GuanYu79 04:17, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Band of the Red Hand Hey was wondering if you were intending to make any difference in character template colour for guys from the Band--GuanYu79 11:12, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Any objections to the above color scheme? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 13:56, April 13, 2010 (UTC) The Kin For the Kin, the red for their belts and the blue for Altara, since they are based there. Any comments? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 14:35, April 13, 2010 (UTC) I like both colours. Good job. I was actually thinking what colour you would use for the Band as there are so many reds already but it worked well--GuanYu79 00:51, April 14, 2010 (UTC) The Younglings Green for his boar and white for both the background of his sign and for the White Tower. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 13:19, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Actually, the green is from the background. The boar is white. Either way, colors still make sense. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 19:34, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Valan Luca's Grand Traveling Show and Magnificant Display of Marvelous Wonders Or, at least, the people that are with him. Blue and red for the banner and lettering in . Neither color has been used. The only other red-and-blue combo is The Kin, and their's is reversed and much darker. Thoughts? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 14:50, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Heroes of the Horn | |} Gold for the horn and silver for the inscription. The first secondary color (#F6F9F9) is the html color code for silver, but it really doesn't show up that well. The second is just a grey. The gold color for both is used for the Whitecloaks' primary color and the second grey is used as the secondary color for Ghealdanin, so I don't think there will be any confusion. Thoughts? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 16:13, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Tinkers, Tuatha'an and Traveling People (oh my) Something along the lines of green, in keeping with the Way of the Leaf? Probably not something garish, like their clothing and wagons. I will try to put some combinations together. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 19:06, April 16, 2010 (UTC) | | | | | |} The first green is somewhat bold (i.e. garish), so it kind of fits. Neither green is in use right now. Any thoughts? ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 15:05, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'd personally go with the colours used in this guy's clothing. Although they are quite garish, they're also somewhat subdued so won't hurt your eyes. —Jaymach Ral'Tir (talk) 16:59, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Found a slightly different red than those used before and I toned the green down a little. My only problem is the colors used by the Kandori, but there are also problems with the one I proposed being maybe to similar to the Two Rivers Residents and the Green Ajah. So now, I am not sure. I'll think on it some more. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 18:21, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :Why not swap the Kandor colours around? Going by their flag, the primary should be green with a secondary red. —Jaymach Ral'Tir (talk) 18:35, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Talking of green templates we probably also need to sort out colours for the Younglings as well--GuanYu79 21:23, April 19, 2010 (UTC) The Kandori flag is described as a "rearing red horse on a field of pale green." To me, and probably to the designer of the colors, it seems that red is the primary color with the green as the secondary. Either way, I propose a change to the green of Kandor to a paler green (seen above). It would make the colors different enough, in my opinion, to use the red and green for the Tinkers (#2). False Dragons and Birgitte Hey just looking through the templates I thought we had made a False Dragon template. Was it there or was I seeing things. Also just tried to change Birgette's profile to hunter of the horn but hasn't seemed to have worked. Could you help please. I also deleted nationality out as Andoran because she isn't. Any idea where she was orinally from??--GuanYu79 08:06, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :I don't remember seeing anything for False Dragons. Any thoughts on colors? Right now, the affiliation of "Horn of Valere" is what changes the color for the Heroes. I'll add in the rank of Hero of the Horn as well. Should take care of Birgitte's colors. As for her nationality, I seem to remember her playing at being Kandori, because of her clothing. At least, Lan mistakes her for Kandori. Beyond that, I don't know. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS'']] 13:32, May 14, 2010 (UTC) |}